This invention relates to an electrical connection for connecting at least one flexible wire to an electrically conducting terminal means. The invention has particular utility in respect of an electrical connector in which two or more first flexible wires are connected to, respective, two or more second flexible wires.
In a previous patent application (WO 87/00977) (hereafter referred to as "may previous application") an improvement in electrical plus, that utilizes a rotational action to effect an electrical connection between a wire and a plug pin via a two-component wire trap, has been described.
In this invention the use of a similar two-component wire trap is proposed, acting in a manner previously described, to effect electrical connection between at least one flexible wire and an electrically conducting terminal means. A connector according to this invention benefits from some or all of the advantages described in my previous application.